


Honeymoon

by SRFdoesnot



Category: Join the Party (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRFdoesnot/pseuds/SRFdoesnot
Summary: Well, the title says it all.





	Honeymoon

Inara rushed into Greg and Alonzo’s room, where the two sat hunched over a nearly completed puzzle.

“Guys guys guys!” she shouted, out of breath, “You have to get out of here right now!”

The two of them followed Inara down the steps, not waiting for an explanation.

Outside, Johnny sat at the head of an inconspicuous carriage, while Tracey stood in front, wringing his hands. When Greg and Alonzo made it outside, Tracey practically shoved them into the carriage.

“What is it?” asked Greg, “Red-throats?”

“Worse,” said Johnny.

Inara and Tracey threw hastily-packed bags in behind them and clambered in front with Johnny.

…

“What do you think’s going on?” said Alonzo.

“You know, I don’t even care at this point.”

“Hey,” Alonzo took his hand from across the carriage, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, every time it seems like we’re enjoying ourselves, more crap like this happens. I sure wasn’t on board with all the ‘saving the realm’ stuff, and now there’s _more_? I just-”

Greg was running a hand through his hair, leaning back in his seat. Alonzo switched sides so they were sitting next to each other.

“Well, at least this time we’ll go through it together…”

They sat in silence for a few hours, hands clasped tight. Eventually the scenery changed and Alonzo half-stood to get a better look.

“Wait, this is Antipolis.” He muttered.

The two had their faces practically pressed to the window until the carriage slowed to a halt by the water. It looked much more pleasant compared to when Alonzo had first visited, more like a vacation spot than the site of so many bone creatures.

Johnny opened the door with a flourish, casting Dancing Lights around the the couple.

“Surprise!” The Jailbirds shouted. Tracey was a beat later than the other two.

“Wha-what is happening?” Alonzo looked over to Greg, then back to Johnny.

“Well,” said Inara, “We know you guys missed out on all that newlywed bliss, so we decided to arrange a little late honeymoon.”

“So the whole life-threatening crisis, _worse than red-throats_ , was nothing?” Greg said, anger rising in his voice.

“Yeah, kind of,” she replied.

“Sounds great to me,” said Alonzo, “I can show you that bridge I almost got to jump off of.”

“Please do that sober.” Johnny told them, “And before I forget, you two will need to keep a low profile in case of actual assassins, so I’m giving you fake papers. You are the Dumases, and you’re on your honeymoon, so make sure to act _extra_ honeymoon-y.”

“Cool, so we get to pick our first names?” said Alonzo, “I wanna be…”

“And I suppose our trusty bodyguards will be here to make more jokes at our expense?” Greg asked.

“Ohh…”

“Nope!” Tracey called out from the other side of the carriage, where he was unloading the bags.

“We will be back in Fidapolis for the next month, and we’ll pick you up then.” Johnny assured them, “You have a room booked at The Giant Mistake, you can check in any time today.”

The couple stared at the city around them, a little dazed. As they began to move away from the carriage with their luggage, Johnny and Inara started whispering.

“50 gold pieces say their cover is blown in less than a week,” Said Johnny.

“I’ll take that action.” Inara replied.

“WOW JAMIE I DIDN’T SEE YOU THERE, IT’S SO NICE TO SEE YOU. WE’RE IN ANTIPOLIS DROPPING OFF GREG AND ALONZO ON THEIR HONEYMOON.” Tracey immediately ran over to talk to Jamie.

“Hey, I didn’t say who would blow their cover.” Johnny told Inara.

“Fine, fine,” Inara handed him the 50 gold.

…

“Okay okay, you have to admit this was pretty nice of them.” Alonzo said while he and Greg relaxed on the beach later than evening.

“In a terrifying-“ Greg started, making Alonzo laugh, “Roundabout way, yes.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too Zo.”

 


End file.
